Kapinoy Network executive vows the douply
February 14, 2014 LAURENTI Dyogi, IBC chief entertainment content officer “I’m with The Kapinoy Network to try to dominating the duopoly. It’s a challenge.” Thus vowed Laurenti Dyogi, the network's chief entertainment content officer as some 300 employees of the management's continued regard and reusal to act. The following day, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa received a termination letter from the board of administrators signed by Jose Avellana, IBC board of chairman. Channel 13 is one of the several media companies owned by the Benedictos and was sequestered by the Aquino administrtion. IBC-13 airs the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games every weekend. Italso apologized to PBA fans in IBC provincial stations, including Baguio, Dagupan, Naga, Puerto Princesa, Iloilo, Bacolod, Cebu, Basey, Samar, Zamboanga, Cagayan de Oro, Davao and General Santos. One of the most profitable broadcast stations and sequestered while the shows that were popular to the masses. A prominent Irigueño, who had long been a broadcast journalist at the defunct ABS-CBN DZRB, was recently appointed by President Benigno Aquino III as member of the Board of television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). A younger brother of the late Eddie Alanis, Jimmy Alanis once lorded over as the number 1 broadcaster in the Bicol Region during the 60s and 70s. He also served as the station manager of RPN DZKI in Iriga City and used to anchor a primetime radio program at DZRB called “Jimmy, Oh Jimmy.” More recently, he worked as the regional television head of GMA-7. Alanis as the member of the board of IBC-13. Apart from Alanis, the other newly-installed members of the board of directors of IBC-13 are Lauro Vizconde, Jose Avellana, Manolito "Lito" Ocampo-Cruz, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Reynaldo Castro, Jose Rafael Hernandez, Diosdado Marasigan, and Arturo Alejandrino. “I have very strong allies in Avellana (IBC chair Jose Avellana) himself, in the Avellana and Roa groups and in the people of IBC who all know their trade very well,” added Dyogi, who is there like Laurenti Dyogi, head of entertainment and creative production and the sequestered still for privatization. The owner of the IBC especially with Sec. Sonny Coloma, Lito Ocampo-Cruz and Lauro Visconde to be a the private sector ownership in IBC in the situation is still coincide with major TV networks for their scheduled concentrated primetime. As facilities and equipment (map, print media, radio and television), and neglected the benefits of more than 200 employees will be canceled. Hopefully Sec. Coloma your response to return the vitality of one of the Numero Uno TV networks of the country. Doygi is convinced that IBC, which Boots acquired in 1998 and Avellana re-acquired in 2014, has made a huge impact and that giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 were already feeling its effects. In fact, he pointed out, big-name stars and superstars from both channels have transferred to IBC, also called the Kapinoy network. Appeal the highlights of his performance as president and CEO of IBC-13, among them: financial achievements (IBC's total resources increase by 30% over 2013's asset level); developing the corporate image of IBC (Pinoy Ang Dating!); making 13 respomnsive to public isues (currently enjoy the image to a third leader in the industry though it has always been rated number 3 in media surveys of Kantar Media); dealing with the labor situation (bymaking old managers participate in developing the network thrust); and lately, working on the demands of the Union. "The announcers were informed of the new thrust of DZMZ for the FM radio band as 89 DMZ. The announcers being talented and seasoned in broadcasting. On the other hand, he also thinks that communications goal should not only be commercial but also in public service as well. His amanagement has identified 13's corporate mission. "The corporate image is a must in the station definite identity and enhance its commefcial viability," he says. “We’re at this stage when the winner is, when we’re just starting to introduce ourselves to viewers,” he admitted. “We’re building, brick by brick. We’re getting there.” "There is the board resolution stating that advertisements would have to follow the rate card." He added that IBC was determined to use all of its resources to succeed. “It has many platforms now; it’s just a matter of populating the grid—that’s where I come in.”